Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to polyphase power generation, distribution and/or consumption systems and, more particularly, to mesh three-phase power generation, distribution and/or consumption systems.
Description of the Related Art
In modern power systems, power is generated and consumed in a distributed manner. Polyphase systems are used for generation, distribution and consumption of power. Specifically, a polyphase system may comprise three-phase power generation, three-phase distribution networks and three-phase loads.
Power conversion units are used to convert DC power produced by power generator into AC power to be coupled to the AC power grid. Power generators in such systems may include turbines (e.g., gas, coal-fired, or hydroelectric power generators), fuel cells, wind turbines, solar panels, and the like. Typically, the power conversion units are coupled in series or parallel. In a series connected system of n devices, each unit sees a voltage of V/n and a current of I. While in a parallel connected system of n devices, each unit sees a voltage of V and a current of I/n. To handle such substantial amounts of power within a series or parallel connected system, either a large current or a large voltage must be accommodated. Due to the need for high-voltage or high-current components, system costs rise with the amount of current or voltage that must be handled within the system.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved polyphase connection topology to reduce the voltage and current handling requirements within power generation as well as robust system redundancy.